


Demons

by MarvelYaoiFanGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Marco Bott, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelYaoiFanGirl/pseuds/MarvelYaoiFanGirl
Summary: Eren and Marco are demons who have been watching Levi and Jean for a while. Finally building up the enough courage to talking to them, will it be the night they both were hoping for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eren and Levi - Chapter 1   
> Marco and Jean - Chapter 2

Eren's POV

I stood outside the human bar with my brother. The man I had been crushing on for about a month now was sitting inside. This was the first time that I had ever come out of the demon realm to the human.

"I'm nervous Marco what if he doesn't like me" I said turning to face my brother.

"Who wouldn't like you Eren, come on we'll never know if they like us, unless we go inside and try to get their attention" Marco said trying to reassure me.

"Okay let's go inside" I said which was barely loader than a whisper. Marco took hold of my hand and pulled me inside.

"Right split up, you find Levi and I'll find Jean" Marco said before walking away. I let out a sigh before walking in different direction. After half an hour of searching, I gave up and walked towards the bar.

"What do you want?" The bartender questioned.

"Your strongest whiskey" I replied. The bartender nodded before walking off to prepare my drink. I notice that a man sat next to me.

"Hey beautiful" He said, I looked up to see a man with blond hair and had a really ugly face (Don't worry not Erwin), he was trying to look sexy but was completely failing.

"Hi" I replied with a dull tone hoping he would get the message to leave me alone but unfortunately he didn't, he leaned in placing a hand on the lower part of my back. I flinched at the placing of the hand since I didn't like being touched by people I don't want to be touched by.

"It's quite crowned in here, do you want to get out of here" The man said his voice full of lust.

"No, I'm fine where I am" I replied, the look on his face was mixed between shock and anger.

"Listen here you little shit, you're coming with me whether you like it or not" The man said forcefully grabbing my wrist and yanking me from my chair and he tried to pull me towards the door. Since we were in a crowed place full of humans I couldn't changing into my demon form and kill the man.

I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist which didn't belong to the man.

"Babe here you are" Another man said, this caused the man who was dragging me to stop and turned around completely annoyed, but soon this annoyance turned into fear.

"Mr Ackerman, I didn't know that this man was your boyfriend" The man said instantly dropping my wrist and started stepping back. I felt the ma... Mr Ackerman take hold of my wrist to inspect it.

"You hurt my boyfriend, I should kill you but I won't since there are one to many witnesses but if I ever see you again, I won't be responsible for my actions" Mr Ackerman said before pulling me along with him as we walked away from the man. Once we were far away from the man, I finally found the courage to look up at my saviour. It was Levi, it was my crush, and I felt my cheeks heat up. Levi looked down at me and gave me a quick smile.

"Are you alright?" He questioned. I looked down at my arm to see the bruise, it wasn't that bad but it did hurt a little.

"It just stings, I'll be fine" I replied smiling at him. Levi led me towards a booth at the back of the room.

"Are you here with someone?" Levi questioned.

"Well I was with my brother but he ditched me a while ago" I answered.

"So I'll have to protect my damsel from getting hurt again" Levi said before sliding into the booth. I felt my cheek heat up again before pouting and looking away.

"I'm not a damsel" I muttered looking at anything but him.

"I know but it's not like every day you get you save a cute guy from a bad one" Levi said before gently pulling me into the booth as well. I looked away again feeling my cheeks getting hotter.

"Thank you" I muttered.

"What was that" Levi asked.

"I said thank you Mr Ackerman" I said again so he could hear me this time.

"Call me Levi please, and my I ask what your name is"

"Eren"

"Eren, it's a beautiful name from a beautiful person" Levi said. I looked up at Levi with wide eyes.

"Don't you believe that you beautiful" Levi asked. I looked down a bit embarrassed, it was true no one had ever say that a demon was beautiful because of all the rumours and what the bible said about us.

"Eren, your beautiful don't let anyone tell you otherwise" I looked up at Levi in shock, Levi gave me a small smile before leaning down before pressing his lips against mine. I tensed before a few seconds before me returning the kiss. I slid my hand into the back of his raven hair before pulling him closer to me. Levi placed one of his hands onto my back and the other was cupping my face. I felt a tongue side across my bottom lip, I smirked against Levi's lips but didn't open my mouth. I felt the hand which was cupping my check move from my cheek to my ass giving it a light squeeze. I let out a gasp which allowed Levi to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues met and fought for dominance which after a while I let Levi win. Levi's tongue explored my month I wrapped my arms around Levi's neck and started grinding against Levi's cock. I moaned into Levi's mouth as I grinded into him, I felt both our cock's get harder and harder each time. Levi finally pulled away to get a breath of air.

"We should take this somewhere else" Levi said. I nodded before getting out the booth, Levi took a hold of my hand before walking toward the door, I looked around to see Marco sitting at the bar, and he gave the thumbs up before saying into my head.

'Look at you' I spoked my tongue out at him before turning back to look at Levi. Levi opened the door for me.

"What a gentleman" I teased before walking though. Levi pulled me towards his car before picking me up and placing me into the car. Levi quickly got into the car, placing the keys into the car, bringing it to life. I put my seatbelt on before Levi pulled out of his space and driving towards his house. Once we arrive, Levi parked the car before getting out before picking me up and carrying towards his front door. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I pressed a kiss to Levi's cheek before leaning down and nibbling Levi's ear. In this time Levi had opened his front door, Levi headed towards his room with me still in his arms.

Levi dropped me onto him bed before taking his shoes and socks off along with mine. After that Levi crawled onto of me and claimed my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck again entangling my fingers with his head. I thrusted my body up and grinded into Levi's cock. Levi slid his hand up my top and started to play with my nipple to make it harder. I let out a small moan into Levi's mouth. Levi detached his lips from my lips and placed them onto my neck. He started nibbling and sucking at different parts of my neck leaving hickeys along it.

"Levi" I moaned. Levi hummed on my neck which made me moan even more. After Levi's assault on my neck, he removed his lips from my neck and leaned back up. He took the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head and dumping it somewhere on the floor. Levi leaned down and started sucking my left nipple. I felt Levi swirl his tongue around the head of my nipple, I let out a row of moans as Levi sucked on my hard nipple. Once Levi finished with my left nipple, he moved onto my right. I grabbed at Levi's shirt yanking it upwards. Levi felt my nipple and pulled his shirt off and dumping it onto the floor. I looked at Levi's chest he had a six pack.

Levi started to undo my jeans before pulling them off leaving me just in my boxers. Levi leaned down pressing kisses down my chest and towards my boxers. He eyes looked up at me asking me for permission to take them off, I gave him a small nod. I felt Levi take my boxers off, I moaned as the cold air hit my hard member. Levi leant down pressing a kiss on my cock before taking it into his mouth. I threw my head back letting out a shaky moan. I started to feel my climax start to build up. I grabbed hold of the bed sheets, thrusting my hips into Levi's mouth, I let out a moan before cumming inside Levi's mouth.

"Ga Levi please" I gasped out.

"What Eren, what do you want?"

"I want you... inside me" I moaned out. Levi moved towards the draw next to the bed. He opened it before pulling a bottle of lube out. He uncapped it before smothering his fingers in lube. He moved his hand down to my entrance and pushed a finger inside. At first I felt a little uncomfortable but I soon got used to it. Levi moved his finger in and out of my entrance, not long after Levi added a second finger, he started stretching and scissoring in my hole, stretching me out for his cock. After Levi deemed me stretched enough he pulled his fingers out. He took of both his jeans and boxers, letting his huge thick cock out. Levi took hold of the lube again and smothered his cock with it. Levi took hold of my legs before throwing them over his shoulder. He lined his cock up with my entrance before slowly pushing in. I squeezed my eyes close as my body was taken over with pain.

"It be over soon" Levi said pressing light kisses over my body, once Levi was completely inside me, he waited for me to adjust to his size.

"Move" I gasped out. Levi slowly pulled out before thrusting back into me, hitting my prostate first time. I moaned and dig my nails into Levi's back.

"Please Levi harder" I moaned out, with each thrust, Levi went harder and harder, faster and faster. I felt my climax build up every time Levi thrusted into my prostate. I felt my ass start to clench around Levi's cock.

"My gods Eren, you ass is so tight" Levi gasped.

"Fuck... Levi, I'm gunna cum" I cried out before cumming onto our chest. After a few thrust, Levi came deep into my ass. Levi stayed still before a few moments before pulling out of my ass and collapsing next to me. Levi wrapped his arms around me and pulled into his arms. I lay head on Levi's chest before falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco's POV

I watched Eren leave with Levi before returning back to my drink. Unfortunately for me, I hadn't found Jean so I'm probably going to finish my drink and wander around until morning before finding Eren. I slowly sipped at the drink, it was pretty much a waste of human money since demons physically were unable to get drunk but I had to blend in some way. 

I do not understand how humans can drink this stuff, the taste is horrible but then again our taste buds are completely different, I let out a slow sigh at my sudden misfortune. 

"A beautiful person like you should not be sighing like that," a voice said from behind me. I turned to face the one man which I had been searching for, Jean. 

"I had a busy day so I think, I am excused" I replied. 

"I will have to forgive you then" he teased whilst taking the seat next to me. 

"I'm Jean Kirstein, and what is your name or will I have to call you beautiful" Jean flirted.

"Marco Bolt" I replied.

"Marco" Jean said causing me to blush because he then added "what a beautiful name for a beautiful person". 

"Likewise" I teased. 

"My car is in the parking lot, would you care for a drive," Jean asked before standing up.   
"It sounds like Mr Kirstein is trying to get me into his bed" I teased.

"A smart mind you have, do you accept" Jean questioned. 

"umm... difficult question... umm... I think I will accept" I replied before taking Jean hands. 

"Any excellent answer", Jean said before pulling me towards the entrance of the club and towards his car which was parked quite close to the entrance I climbed into the passangers side of the car and Jean climbed into the driver's seat before starting the car and driving off. 

Once we reached his house, Jean quickly got out the car before opening the door to my side. "What a gentleman" I replied whilst taking his hand and pulled myself out the car. Jean shut the car door before locking it then started pulling me towards the front door. Jean opened the door before he guided me through the door and shut it closed by using his foot. Jean guided me towards his room using the same technique to shut the door like before. He sat down on his bed before pulling me onto his lap. 

I felt a pleasant pressure along my lips, and then Jean's tongue brushed across my bottom lip, asking to be let in. I happily gave him access. The beautiful horse faced man's tongue began exploring my mouth, touching every part of it. I tried to keep it in, but a small moan escaped my mouth, and that was my mistake. Not that I would view it as that later.

He immediately flipped us over, so that he was on top. Our mouths were still connected. His steady hands unbuttoned my vest, and carefully set my hat to the side-- after I gave him the okay, of course.

Before I knew it, we were both in our boxers, still lying on the bed. His mouth travelled down to my boxers, and his eyes flicked up, asking for approval. I nodded, badly blushing. He pulled them down and began licking my member. I moaned again, this time louder. He held up three fingers to my mouth, and I began to suck on them. After a moment, Jean deemed them good enough, pulling them down near my entrance.

He leant up to kiss me, as the first finger penetrated me, it caused me to gasp because of the how uncomfortable it felt. Seeing my discomfort, Jean kissed me again, taking my mind off of it. Only a moment later, I felt the second finger plunge in. I squirmed for a moment. His head dropped back down towards my entrance, and I felt his tongue inside of me, right as he began scissoring his two fingers inside of me. I moaned from pleasure, and soon I felt the third and final finger enter me. His tongue continued to pleasure me, but he pulled away after a moment. The green haired man pulled his fingers out and looked me in the eye, asking one final approval. I nodded, completely ready. He pulled down his own boxers and seemed to be waiting for something.

I tilted his face, and looked him straight in the eye, while saying, "Please."

He seemed to take that as a final okay, and slowly pushed in. He hit my prostate on the first try, making me moan extremely loudly. He continued thrusting in, slowly getting into a faster pace. We went on like that for a little while, before he cummed inside on me, and I felt my release cover both of us. Jean slowly pulled out of me before grabbing wipes which were on his bed table before cleaning us up. I pulled him back onto the bed before wrapping my arms around his waist whilst placing my head on his chest before drifting off the sleep.


End file.
